evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Conversations
This page includes all of the conversations heard in-game. If you are looking for the character quotes, please redirect yourself to the ones that have been created thus far. Conversations with an asterisk (*) are conversations that occur during matches. If you would like to listen to the conversations, please visit the official website! Two Characters Abe and Bucket 1 - Diplomacy ' Abe Bucket, you ever want to upgrade your mobile unit, or uh, whatever you call that chassis, you let me know. Bucket Really? You would do that for me? Abe Course, man. Celestial's got a new AE-35 mobile unit. Abe Be about a thousand times better than that HuangCorp piece of junk you're running around in. Bucket The Celestial models are... expensive. You are not talking about theft? Abe Come on, man. You think I don't know who I'm talking to? You don't steal it, you just find someone who's got one... Abe Find out what he wants that he ''ain't got. Preferably before he knows what you're looking for. Bucket Ah, I see. Diplomacy. Abe Sort of. And uh, Bucket? Bucket Yes, sir? Abe Traditionally, you don't ask the scrounger how he gets it's shit. It's not, uh... polite. Bucket I understand, sir. 'Abe and Bucket 2 -' '''It Is The Best Abe Bucket! All right. Turrets for days, my favorite. Bucket They do make it easier to kill a giant monster! Abe Yes they do, especially when the monster is wrapped in a stasis grenade. Bucket I admit to a certain thrill when I see the giant brute struggling against your stasis field. Bucket All the while my turrets happily chew through it's armor. Abe It is the best! Bucket The turrets love it, too. They're very happy little drones when they can make a difference. Abe You can hear them talk? Bucket Yes! Abe And what's that like? Bucket Like listening to humans, except without all the gasses. Abe and Bucket 3 - This Is A Strange Job Abe Bucket, there has to be a way to wire up your remote unit so it doesn't just sit there while you're flying your head around. Bucket Oh there is! Abe Well then why ain't you using it, metal man? Bucket We tried it early on in our planet taming career. The problem is going back to my chassis afterwards. Bucket It's incredibly disorienting to find myself suddenly in a strange place going in a strange direction. Bucket Often with something horrible in front of me going 'raaghaaugh!' Abe Makes sense I guess. Bucket Much easier to find a place to park my Chassis and take my head off. Abe I can dig it. Man, I can't believe I'm on a spaceship talking to a robot about taking his head off. Abe This is a strange job. Bucket Getting stranger every day! Abe and Cabot 1 - Parnell Has A Big Mouth Cabot Do you have plans for your payout once we finish this job, Abe? Abe I don't think that far ahead, man. Cabot Ok. I thought you might try and pay some people off, visit your dad. Abe Who the fuck told you that? One of your cop computers look that up for you? Cabot Parnell told me. Abe Oh. That guy's got a big mouth. Cabot Well you ever get serious about that, let me know. I still have a lot of friends in the Marshal service. Cabot Get you back to Hub for a while without anyone knowing. Abe You serious? Cabot Sure. Plus, you know, we get off this planet your dad would probably like to see you. Cabot Hear about what happened here. Abe Yeah. Maybe. I dunno. Abe and Cabot 2 - Not Our Brief Abe Cabot, you gotta give me a reason for letting Kala onboard. Cabot It's a strange situation, I admit. Cabot But having her on the team gives us a better chance to understand what these things are. Cabot Maybe where they come from. How to stop them. Abe That's not our brief and you know that. Cabot Who else is going to do it? Abe I was afraid you'd say that. Abe and Caira 1 - Oh No Abe Oh no. Caira What? You see me and it's "Oh no"? How's that supposed to make me feel? Abe I just had lunch! Caira I don't know why you eat before a drop. Abe Because I was hungry! And I LIKE eating! Caira Well you'll be hungry again in a minute, and you can eat again. What are you complaining about? Abe I'll be hungry again because when you use the adrenaline boost, I lose my lunch an hour later! Caira It's not my fault! We've got monsters to catch, what do you want me to do? Abe I just don't want to throw up all the time. Gets on my boots. These are nice boots. Caira Ah, Daisy will lick it up, relax. Abe and Caira 2 - More Than The Patterson Effect* Abe What the hell is this thing? Caira Uh, it's a thermo-regulator. Goes down about 40 meters into the bedrock. Caira Keeps the whole place thawed out. Abe So why's the Monster give a shit about it? Caira Good question! No idea. I thought for a while that the Monster was attracted to the Patterson Effect... But these regulators don't use it. Abe and Caira 3 - Donuts* Caira Big black donuts here! Abe Are you kidding me? Caira Sort of. What are these things? Abe They're tires. Caira Uhh... got it. Abe You know what a tire is, right? Caira I can tell by the way you ask that you suspect the answer is no... and you are correct! What are tires? Abe Holy shit. Caira No, seriously... what are they? Abe You know what a tire is! You just wanna say: Abe "Oooh, we don't have these on EARTH because we're all stupid rich and have poor people carry us on their backs!" That about right? Caira Well, we don't have them on Earth and I don't know what they are and you don't have to be an ass about it. Abe Uh, it's kinda my thing. Abe and Caira 4 - A Simple Medic Abe I'm keeping you in front of me, this time. Caira What? Me? Abe Don't give me that "little old me?" shtick, you know what I'm talking about. Caira I'm sure I don't. I'm merely a simple medic, trying to keep the team healthy. Abe You fucking napalm-grenaded me in the ass last time. Caira That was... that's not how I remember it. Abe You laughed your ass off! Caira I distinctly remember you begging for help and then I saved you and you complimented me on how valuable I am to the team. Abe I will tracking dart you in the face. I will. I will do it. Caira You don't have the balls. Abe Ohoh, this is gonna be... why do we have Monsters? We're gonna kill each other. Abe and Caira 5 - The Patterson Tech Abe How's the research coming? Caira That depends on what you want to know. Abe Where'd these things come from? Caira I don't know. They're not man-made, I can tell you that... Abe Ok, that's something. What do they want? Caira That's sorta outside the scope of my research, buuut... Abe But? Caira There is something no one's talking about. Abe Well, let's talk about it. Caira The Monsters are happy leaving people alive. But they always, always ''go after the Patterson Tech. Caira The relays, the generators. You notice that? Abe Yeah. Yeah I did, what does it mean? Caira Your guess is as good as mine. Abe I doubt that. '''Abe and Caira 6 - Could Happen In The Afternoon' Abe Caira, you got any idea what's going on with our mutant support chick? Caira I think I do and you are not going to like it. She's not a chick, by the way. I would accept lady, or woman or doctor. Abe Ok, ok. Is she going to turn into an insane Kraken-Wraith in the middle of the night? Caira Um? Abe Um?! Caira Not necessarily in the middle of the night? Abe Are you kidding!? Caira I don't know what's going on Abe. Caira If you had told me Dr. Kala Kapur would be helping me with my research I'd have thought that was it. Problem solved. Caira Now I don't know what to think. Abe Wonderful. Abe and Caira 7 - We're All In This Together Abe Caira, you doin' alright? Caira What? Yeah. I'm fine. Why? Abe I don't know, you look... you know. When was the last time you got some sleep? Caira Uh... I don't, uhh... between drops and working in the Lab. Caira Trying to figure these Monsters out. I dunno. Couple of days ago? Abe Ok, well... you need to sleep. Otherwise you make mistakes in the field, you make mistakes in the Lab. Abe Miss a lot of stuff you woulda seen otherwise. Caira Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. I'll get some sleep after this drop. Uh, thanks, Abe. Abe Hey, we're all in this together, right? Caira I guess we are. Abe and Emet 1 - Too Many Robots Emet Abraham Presley! Abe Great, another robot. Emet The famous bounty hunter! Abe Famous, huh...? Who told you that? Also, it's just Abe. Emet Everyone on the team talks about you. Abe Oh, that kinda famous. Sure, I'm a popular guy. Help people get stuff when they need it. Emet I am also here to help! I will heal you in combat! Abe Yeah, you're an EMT drone. But uh, can you fight? Emet #I'LL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND BEAT YOU WITH IT! Abe Ok, well, that answers that. Abe and Hank 1 - A Box Of Fish* Hank Now this ''is a serious fucking Bohrium plant. Abe Borium, that's like soap or something, right? Hank What? No, man, it's an ore. One of the ultra-stable transuranics. Hank All of the Patterson Tech uses it. Most of that shit has a half-life of like a gaillionth of a second, Hank but Bohrium lasts a few billion years. Means ya gotta find a NEW planet in a planetary nebula, Hank like Shear. Probably why you got all these moons everywhere. Place is still young. Abe You know, sometimes you talk like a hick hillbilly motherfucker and sometimes you talk like a... nuclear scientist? Hank Man, this shit is the reason we ''have ''colonies. Just 'cause I was raised out here doesn't mean I'm ignorant. Hank I don't make fun of you being dumber than a box of fish. Abe I wasn't making fun man, just saying you know a lot of shit. Goddamn... '''Abe and Hank 2 - Way Better' Hank Come on, Abe. How'd a shit-hot bounty hunter like you end up out here? Abe Same as you, man. Need the money. Hank I hear that. We get out of here, we'll all be rich. Thought you'd miss bounty huntin' though, compared to this shit. Abe Man, bounty hunting sucks balls. Abe Kinda thing you do when you can't do ''anything else. This is way better. '''Abe and Hank 3 - We Were Rooting For The Insect Men' Hank Now Abe... Abe Now Hank. Hank We need all the help we can get out here, you know that. Abe Yes I do. Hank So don't... at least until we get off this rock, do not shoot Slim! Abe I don't know why everybody... Abe Listen man, that bounty? It's a Hub bounty! Do you get it? Hank Still ten million keys. Abe Yeah. Do you know WHY the bounty's so high? Hank Hadn't really given it a thought, to tell you the truth. Abe It's because all those guys are hiding out here. Out here where everyone hates Hub. Abe We were all rooting for the insect men! Abe Anyway, what would I do with ten million keys? Buy a ship and wreck it. Abe and Hyde 1 - We're good Abe Hyde, you got... something on your face, man. Hyde That's funny. Funny joke you made. About my face. Abe Ah, I'm just bullshitting, man. We're... we're good. Abe I figure that's like a badge or some shit. ChemTrooper badge. Hyde Nah. Lotta 'troopers wore masks. Not me. Hyde I like seeing the man I'm burning, up close like. Abe Well, alright then! Abe and Hyde 2 - Flame Juice Abe Hyde, I got you some more of your flame juice, you see that? Hyde I did, I did indeed. How much do I owe you? Abe Nothing, man! Operational expenses. Hyde Where do you find this stuff? Abe You know the rules, man. Don't ask the scrounger where he gets his shit. Abe But I will tell you it ain't hard to dig up industrial stuff on a world falling apart. Abe Give me enough time, I'll find you another eyeball! Abe Squid eyeball maybe. So they both match. Hyde Oi. Just for that, I'm flaming you first. Abe and Kala 1 - You're Fine? Abe Whoa, Jesus! Holy hell what am I looking at!? Abe I mean, uh... throat Hello. Kala Hello. I'm, ah... I'm Kala. Abe Hello, Kala. Are you ah... alright? Do you need like, an aspirin or something? Kala I'm fine. For the moment. Abe You're fine. You got a mutant arm and a glowing Kraken eye and you're fine. Kala I wouldn't be much help fighting Monsters without them. Abe Well! I guess! That makes sense! Abe I don't even know why I asked, you know? Abe I miss the days when the weirdest thing I had to deal with was the stupid robot. Kala Me too. Abe and Kala 2 - An Unhappy Side Effect Abe Listen, Kala, I got a question. Kala Ok. Abe I've seen you fight and you're right. You're good at it. You can hold your own. Kala Thanks. Abe But is that why you did that to yourself? Kala No. I was trying to understand the Monsters better. Abe Wait, hold up, you mean understand them better like 'how does their DNA work, lemme inject some'? Abe Or 'How do THEY work, lemme BECOME one'? Kala The former. I assure you I had no intention to become a Monster. Abe Oh, just a... happy side effect? Kala Do I seem happy? Abe I withdraw the question. Abe and Kala 3 - Aggressive Genetics Abe Listen, Ms. Monster lady. Kala I'm only half Monster. At the moment. Abe When you shot Monster DNA into yourself, what did you THINK was gonna happen? Kala I thought my T-cells would recognize the alien genetics and fight them off. Kala I'd get a bad flu for a while, but get better. Kala That would've told me a lot. But the Monster's HNA was... aggressive. Abe How aggressive? Kala That remains to be seen. Abe Man, me and Cabot, we need to have another talk. Abe and Kala 4 - Before You Can Blink Kala Abraham. Abe Abe. Kala Alright, Abe. Abe, I don't know what happens next. Abe Next is we jump outta this ship. Kala I mean... to me. Abe Yeah, I sorta figured that's what you meant. Kala I'm worried... I'm afraid this might get worse. That I might... lose control. Abe It'll be ok one way or the other. Kala It will? Abe Yep! 'Cause if it gets much worse than THAT? I get even a flicker of you being a danger to this team? Abe I'll put a supermat round in your skull before you even know what happened. Kala Ahh. Thank you... thank you, Abraham. Abe Don't mention it. Abe and Lennox 1 I Could Be Rich! Lennox Don't even think about it, hotshot. Abe Oh, I'm thinking about it. I mean, how long to mass-produce? Lennox I don't know, it's not even... Abe I mean you could easily get a million keys per unit. Lennox What?! You don't know what... Abe It's a Celestial Magma Diver, right? Every mining colony in the arm has a dozen of those sitting around. Abe You use 'em once and throw 'em away. No one puts colonies near active volcanos anymore. Lennox Ok, so you have thought about it. Abe Told you. We could be RICH. Lennox I am rich. Abe Ok, I ''could be rich. '''Abe and Markov 1 - Abe's A Likable Guy' Abe Markov, where'd you get that lightning gun? Markov It is a modified welding torch. Ships' hulls are made from graphene composites. Markov Fire does not weld them. Also, fire does not burn in space. Abe Ah, got it, got it. Ok, that makes sense. Abe I've seen every kind of ordinance this side of Shutter Station, and I have never ''seen a weapon like that. It was killing me. Markov Now you know. If you wish, I will show you how to modify. Markov Is difficult, but you are good with weapons. Abe I would be grateful. Markov Hmph... ''How ''grateful? Abe One large Martian woman grateful, we ever get off this rock. How about that? Markov Hehehe. I like you, Abraham. Abe Well, of course you do. I'm a likable guy! '''Abe and Markov 2 - He's Talking About Hank And Caira' Abe I notice you never zap any of us by accident with that lightning gun. Markov There is a chip inside. It detects the comm units we each have, and Bucket's and Daisy's. Safety feature! Abe Ah. So if someone were to, say, disable that chip... then your gun would zap people. Markov Abraham... Abe I'm just... you know, for medical purposes I may just need to see some people get zapped. Markov Medical purposes. Abe There are certain people on the team who hit me with the orbital on purpose of the napalm grenade... Abe And they need to get zapped. That's science, you can't argue with that. Markov I must guard my gun carefully, I see this now. Abe and Parnell 1 - Basis Station Abe Jim, what do you reckon the odds are of us getting off this rock? Parnell 'Bout the same as us getting off Basis Station. Abe Hah! Oh man. That good, huh? Goddamn. Abe You think Sunny's gonna swoop in, save our ass? That was some epic shit man. Parnell Heh. Yeah it was. Abe and Parnell 2 - Trillium And Locke & Key Parnell You finish that comic, man? Abe Which one? You gave me like five of 'em. Parnell Start with the one with the kids in the house with the keys. Abe Ah, I gave that one to Markov, he was up all night reading it. Abe I tried the one with the dude... in the future? But he's also a girl in the past? Or maybe they're two different people? Abe And I gotta flip the thing over? It's weird. Parnell That one's super good though, stick with it. Abe Where'd you dig up all this stuff written 300 years ago? They got new comics man. Parnell My grandfather gave 'em to me. Parnell Just 'cause its old don't mean it ain't good. Abe That's gonna be on your tombstone, man. Abe and Parnell 3 - Expensive But Useless* Abe Fuck is that thing up there? Parnell Barracks, man. Same as everything else. Abe Well, what the hell is it doing way up there? Parnell You don't get it, man. Everything underneath us, this whole place - is ''the Barracks. That's just one little bit sticking out. Abe You are fucking kidding me. You could fit a whole army in this place! Parnell That's the idea. Sol Guard shows up, you ''need ''an army to hold 'em off. Abe And of course none of this does shit against Monsters. Parnell Nope. Ain't worth a shit, but at least it's real expensive. Abe Well ain't that just the fucking Corps to a tee. '''Abe and Parnell 4 - Sunny Made It' Abe Sunny's alive man, how crazy is that? Parnell I been sleeping a lot better, I'll tell you that. Abe I bet. I mean I miss Mason, and Dietrich and those guys. Abe But I never, like... I blamed myself for Sunny. Parnell Yeah, I did too. More than you. Abe You worried that now she's stuck here we're us and that ain't a whole lot better than what happened with Solaris? Parnell No man. I worry less now that she's here. Any chance we got of getting out of here just went up. Abe Fuckin' A, man. Abe and Parnell 5 - Brothers Abe Hey Parnell? Parnell Yeah man? Abe You know... I don't got any brothers or sisters. Abe Never knew my Mom. Parnell Really? Huh. Me neither. Abe So, I guess, like... thanks, for... adopting me, or whatever. Parnell Abe. Abe Yeah man? Parnell We're gonna go down in a blaze of glory. Save a few thousand colonists. Parnell There's no one I'd rather do it with. Been brothers for a long time. Parnell Now we're heroes. Abe Yeah? Yeah, heh heh. I guess so, huh? Fuckin' A. Abe Fuckin' A, brother. Abe and Parnell 6 - Nothing's Easy Abe That lady's crazy, Jim. Parnell Kala? I dunno, I thought so. Maybe not. Maybe she's braver than all of us. Abe Yeah. Yeah you say that because you don't bunk under her. She talks in her sleep. Parnell You oughtta be used to girls talking in their sleep, Abe. Abe Man, I am not joking. You need to hear this stuff, I don't think it's her talking. Parnell What? Abe It's like mathematical formulas and shit. And chanting. Abe And sometimes, I shit you not, it's an old man's voice. Like, a different voice. Parnell sigh Nothing's ever easy. I'll talk to Cabot. Abe Well, you better hurry. Whatever's happening to her is getting worse. Emet and Jack 1 - Super Aggressive Jack Emet how’s your demon core working? Emet #I WILL RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! Jack Yeah, it’s working great! Awesome! Missiles all hooked up? Emet #I GOT HELLFIRE MISSILES AND THEY ARE COMING FOR YOUR MOM! GONNA FUCK HER UP! Jack Super aggressive! Yeah! You... still okay, Emet? Emet I am fine! Jack You don’t feel weird or anything? Emet Nope! I am fully charged and ready to heal my teammates! Jack Yeah! Dual cores, working great. I am a genius. Three Characters Abe, Bucket and Colonist - Humans Need Air* Bucket Attention humans in Bunker C. Alive and well? Colonist Uh... uh, yeah. Yeah, there's a couple of us still alive in here. Bucket Good... not running out of air? Colonist What? Bucket You do need air to breathe, yes? Colonist Oh Jesus. Oh Jesus, are we gonna run out of air? Abe Bucket, will you stop trying to scare them -- No, you're not gonna run outta air! Abe Jesus. You got a big open viewport right here I can crawl through. Bucket Ha-ha! Sorry. Category:Hunters